1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ink jet printing device and a method of printing multicolored images.
2. The Prior Art
Ink jet printing devices for printing multicolored images are already known and have print head arrangements made up of several print heads which are grouped to form a total printing range width and which are disposed in a stationary arrangement relative to a transport mechanism to which parts to be printed are conveyed during the printing process. Such a printing device is described in document EP 1 038 689 B1, for example.
In the case of an ink jet printer disclosed in document US 200410085428 A1, it has a print head with a single row of nozzle orifices spanning the entire printing range width. Another known aspect of this ink jet printer is the fact that an image data circuit for activating the print heads is provided, as well as a buffer circuit, and the buffer circuit has several part-buffers, each for one of the individual colors.
Ink jet printing devices are required to be highly reliable and not susceptible to faults, especially in applications where such ink jet printing devices are used in conjunction with industrial manufacturing processes and in industrial production plants where these ink jet printing devices constitute part of a continuous production process.